Season 1
Previous: Pilot Next: Season 2 Season 1 is the first season of Yo Awesome Awesome. After the pilot and months of preparation, Yo Awesome premiered on August 20th, 2000 on CNBC. Format The season's main theme is how to demonstrate kindness. The episodes are formatted around a specific curricular theme, particularly those relevant to the lives and interests of a typical preschool child (such as bedtime, cheating, and pinching). Production Initial elements for the season were taped in early February 2000, with primary filming taking place from April 14 to June 5. Musical Guests segments were shot the week of March 30, 2000. This is the only season with use of a StediCam in studio for the show. Airing YAA began airing on CNBC in 2000. The show debuted on August 20 that year, with the very first episode (Eat) airing at 10:30AM ET/PT with a repeat at 1:30PM ET/PT. In the subsequent weeks, a new episode aired every weekday at 10:30, followed by a repeat at 1:30. New episodes debuted every weekday for 6 months, running from August 20th until the end of the season. Episodes were simulcast in Spanish on NBC Latino, and new and library episodes air each weekday on NBC Prime. The final episode of the season (The Making of Yo Awesome Awesome) aired on January 30th. The German, Australian, and Korean co-productions use a different episode order than the original version. Episodes Eat ' * Original Airdate: August 20, 2000 * Description: Good eating habits are promoted with the music video “Food goes in my Tummy,” and Washington DC-based boyband Fugazi stops by to sing their smash hit, ''Waiting Room. * Lesson: Try It, You'll Like It '''Summer * Original Airdate: August 21, 2000 * Description: Outdoor summer fun is featured with songs, such as "It's Summertime" and “Jump.” Patience is taught with the “Wait Your Turn” tune. * Musical guest Creed performs. * Lesson: Wait Your Turn [[Fun|'Fun']] * Original Airdate: August 22, 2000 * Description: Various ways to have fun are explored. To start a fun day, a breakfast is required with the song, "Food goes in my Tummy" and Jordan knows about fun in the music video "What is Fun". * Songs include "Shake Our Sillies Out". Sonic Youth performs their classic song called "Kool Thing". * Lesson: Shake Our Sillies Out [[Dance|'Dance']] * Original Airdate: August 23, 2000 * Description: Celebrating the fun of dancing with the music video “I Like to Dance”. * British electronic rock singer Emmi performs her song "Romance/Substance". Also, learning about yourself in "Body Parts" * Lesson: Body Parts [[Sleep|'Sleep']] * Original Airdate: August 27, 2000 * Description: The benefits of sleep are taught with songs, including “Happy Thoughts” and “Dream.” * MBF performs their classic song called "Love Me" * Lesson: Dream [[Draw|'Draw']] * Original Airdate: August 28, 2000 * Description: Accidents and Teasing are the themes in this episode. Songs include “Don’t be Mean to Your Friends” and “I’m so Sorry.” * The Kings of Leon perform their hit track "My Party". * Lesson: Don't be Mean to Your Friends [[Pinching|'Pinching']] * Original Airdate: August 29, 2000 * Description: This episode is a great tool for learning not to pinch your friends or anyone else around you. Songs include “Ouch! That Hurts!” and “Don't Pinch Your Friends.” * The Musical Guest this episode is Interpol, who performs the old-time classic, "If You Really Love Nothing". * Lesson: Don't Pinch Your Friends [[Careful|'Careful']] * Original Airdate: August 30, 2007 * Description: Caution and perseverance are the lessons. Songs include “I'm So Sorry” and “Being Clumsy.” The entire Monty Python ''troupe dances in the Awesome Train Line. * The musical guests are the Strokes. * Lesson: I'm So Sorry [[Lying|'Lying']] * Original Airdate: September 24th, 2007 * Description: This episode teaches what to do when you suddenly lie. * The musical guest is No Doubt, who performs "Sunday Morning". * Lesson: Tell the Truth [[Those Are The Rules!|'Those Are The Rules!]] * Original Airdate: September 25, 2000 * Description: Learning not to cheat during games of hide-and-seek. * The YAA! ''Dancers get down to a "little" Stevie Wonder and the Musical Guest, U2, performs ''One. * Lesson: I'm so Sorry [[Fingers|'''Fingers]] * Original Airdate: September 26, 2000 * Description: Teamwork and cooperation is the theme. * The Puddles of Mudd are the Musical Guests, while the Beatles' music is heard in the Awesome Train Line * Lesson: Unknown [[Bad Mood|'Bad Mood']] * Original Airdate: September 27, 2000 * Description: This episode teaches you what to do if you are in a bad mood (if you don't get enough sleep). * Earth, Wind, and Fire provides the music for the Fantasy Dance, Michael Jackson lends his music to the Soul Train Line, and musical guest Green Day performs "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". * Lesson: Do the Monkey [[Halloween|'Halloween']] * Original Airdate: October 31, 2000 * Description: Halloween is the theme for this special episode when the kids dress up for the occasion. * Shock Rock band Punk'n provides the music for the Awesome Train Line, and the musical guest Edgar Allen Ectoplasm provides a spooky tune, "Lord of the World". * Lesson: Too Much Candy [[Porcupines|'Porcupines']] * Original Airdate: November 26, 2000 * Description: This episode teaches awareness among babies and porcupines, as well as dealing with those topics. * One of Lauren Hill (The Fugees)'s songs is heard from Awesome Train Line, Savage Garden's music is heard in the Fantasy Dance segment, and musical guest Soundgarden performs "Outshined". * Lesson: Don't Be Afraid [[Dirty Knees|'Dirty Knees']] * Original Airdate: November 27, 2000 * Description: This episode teaches you to clean your knees with a sponge. * Biggie's music is provided in the Train Line, The soundtrack from Blow Up! is used in the Fantasy Dance, and the musical guests are the White Stripes, who perform their song "Jolene". * Lesson: I'm So Sorry [[Tantrum|'Tantrum']] * Original airdate: November 28, 2000 * Description: This episode is about not throwing tantrums and modeling good behavior. * Aspic Tines provides the music for the Awesome Train Line, Alex White (Righteous Love)'s vocals are heard in the Fantasy Dance, and our musical guest is System of a Down, who performs "Toxicity". * Lesson: Tying Your Shoe [[Hair|'Hair']] * Original airdate: November 29, 2000 * Description: This episode chooses that short hair is better for you than long hair, because of a few reasons. It features fun songs such as "Stop and Go" and "The Hair Song" * Lionel Richie provides the Awesome Train Line soundtrack, Nada Surf's hit music video is included in the Fantasy Dance, and the Musical Guest is Radiohead, who performs "No Surprises". * Lesson: Stop and Go [[Christmas|'Christmas']] * Original airdate: December 13th, 2000 * Description: This episode celebrates the joy of the Holiday spirit. * Mariah Carey's song All I want for Christmas ''is performed in the Awesome Train Line segment, the Macaroons children's band is performing a fun song about purim in the Fantasy Dance, and finally Paul Shaffer sings his winter classic "Every Snowflake is Different (Just Like You)". * Lesson: Unknown [[Sick|'Sick']] * Original airdate: January 28th, 2001 * Description: How and why people get sick. Songs include "Two Fat Gentlemen" and "Rest Up" * This episode's musical guest Pearl Jam performs "Yellow Ledbetter" and The Animals perform for Awesome Train Line, while George Michael's hit single "Freedom, '90!" is performed in the Fantasy Dance. * Lesson: Rest Up [[Naughty|'Naughty']] * Original airdate: January 29th, 2001 * Description: How to apologize and make sure of yourself when you do something mean to a friend. * The Awesome Dancers are dancin' away to Nirvana's classic, "Smells Like Teen Spirit". Then they dance on the green screen to “Cryin'” by Aerosmith , and musical guest R.E.M performs "Losing My Religion". * Lesson: Don't Be Mean to Your Friends [[The Making of Yo Awesome Awesome|'The Making of Yo Awesome Awesome''']] * Original airdate: January 30th, 2001 * Description: A behind-the-scenes tour of auditions, bloopers, and on-set vlogging from the hit NBC preschool series! * The Awesome Gang gives us a look at what goes of shooting the Awesome Train, Fantasy Dance, and Musical Guest segments of their show. * Lesson: Friendship Cast Main Cast * Muno Acevedo * Brooklyn Vera * Jack Charles * Estuardo Alvizures * Maren Hoffmann * Jordan Berry Presenters * Adam Roach * Cassidy Stephens * Lucille Trotter * Joann Shewmake * William Vanderpuye * Caroline Grace-Murz * Racheal Robinson * Simon Grant * Jack Smith * Angel Lee * Dan Willis * Laura Koepke * Jane Norwood * Dan Dorsey * Kate Omar * Neil Hopgood * Jennifer Hovarth * Reggie Yates * Sarah Davison * Ricky Diamond Guest Stars * Fugazi * Creed * Sonic Youth * Emmi * My Bashed Future (MBF) * Kings of Leon * Interpol * The Strokes * Green Day * Edgar Allen Ectoplasm * U2 * No Doubt * The White Stripes * System of a Down * Soundgarden * Puddles of Mudd * Radiohead * Paul Shaffer * Pearl Jam * R.E.M. Credits: See Season 1/CreditsCategory:Seasons Category:2000 Category:2001